The following relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically indicating energy and thermal constraints in a wireless communications system.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communications content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code-division multiple access (CDMA), time-division multiple access (TDMA), frequency-division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (DFT-s-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communications devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications systems, such as millimeter wave (mmW) or other systems that use beamforming, a base station may communicate with a UE using multiple antennas. In a mmW system, UEs may be configured to use a large number of antennas and operate at a high frequency. This may result in one or more of high energy consumption or high heat generation at the UE. Current techniques for performing wireless communications in mmW systems, in certain instances, may thus be deficient.